Sadism
by The Full Neko Alchemist
Summary: Some people just enjoy being evil. [X oneshot]


**Disclaimer**: YGO GX and its characters do not belong to me.

**Summary**: Some people just enjoy being evil – X one-shot.

**Warnings**: This is my first time ever writing for this character, who himself is not a nice person. You were warned. It is short.

-o-

**Sadism**

-o-

"By summoning your monster, you activate the effect of Monster Register, me he he he!"

The voice carried across the arena. It was low at first, but soon built up into a high-pitched bout of insane laughter. The opposing duelist growled as he gazed past his three monsters and at the black-suited man who stood alone on the other side of the stage. Lank black hair curtained the sides of a hollowed-out face that seemed ghost-like when held up to the light. Upon his nose were a pair of square-shaped piece-nez.

There were no monsters on the man's field, but the deck itself was one of the most hated in the Pro League. It had the ability to destroy a player's deck in a few short turns, all thanks to that trap card the man, otherwise known as X, had out on the field. It was a small brown draw, except this draw had an evil pair of eyes and _very_ vicious teeth.

"D.D. Warrior Lady, D.D. Survivor and D.D. Assailant. That's twelve stars, so twelve cards get taken from your deck!" the man called out. He then paused and gave his opponent a nasty smile, his voice low. "That's if there's anything left of it."

There was a caching. The draw opened, its eyes boggled, and out of it came a pink tongue. It flickered, tasting the air, then shot right towards its owner's opponent and, pausing momentarily, took twelve cards from the top of the man's deck and discarded them to the graveyard.

Gazing down at his deck, the man realised that there was nothing left. All he had was one card. He had his monsters; his opponent had his Monster Register and a lone facedown trap card. The situation was not to his liking, but he ordered his monsters to attack.

"D.D. Warrior Lady, attack him dir –"

"Reverse card open - Threatening Roar!"

The man threw his hand cards to the floor, dejected, because on his next turn he would lose. When Cyber Jar had previously exploded, his opponent had drawn a magic card that sealed the strategy of his entire deck. He raised his hand and touched his forehead, indicating that he would end his turn. There was nothing he could do.

X stared at the man through gleaming eyes that mirrored those on his trap card. The fun was just about to begin.

"Your deck is pathetic. I activate Card Destruction."

He discarded the three cards that were in his hands and drew three new ones. However, his opponent was unable to draw anything else after his one card and decked himself out, just as expected.

Time passed, and X crossed the field to stand before his opponent.

"_This_ is your deck?" he asked, letting out a small chuckle.

X bent down to pick up the man's deck. He did not care what others thought of him. After all, this was the Pro League. You kill or be killed. If you were weak, you deserved whatever you got. Whoever duelled in the Pro League had a certain level of pride. They had to, being the best of the best. He _loved_ to break that pride. It was like a drug that flowed through his system. Seeing the pain that flickered through someone's eyes made him happy.

X tore up the man's deck before his eyes.

Bits upon bits of card fluttered to the ground, where a booted heel scrubbed them into the floor.

_I hate flowers_.

X left the arena. As a child back in England, he had been the son of a merchant financier. Being born into a wealthy family meant that certain expectations had been placed upon him. Days had been spent with nothing but books for company, whilst outside he could see flowers blossoming in the freshly watered soil.

He had grown up limp and placid, a wilting blossom, with a burning hatred for anything connected to nature.

Why, then, treat others in such a manner?

He _enjoyed_ it.

The simple truth is that some people just enjoy being evil.


End file.
